


Blackbeard's Boudoir

by medusine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, For A Share Of Gold verse, Frottage, Mutual Masturbation, No Boys Allowed, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusine/pseuds/medusine
Summary: Miranda is led to see the great pirate Blackbeard, and gets the most pleasant surprise.





	Blackbeard's Boudoir

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely set in the _For A Share of Gold_ verse, and may be a glimpse into what the future could hold for Miranda if she were to sail with Flint's crew.
> 
> Hover over the French for a translation, or find it in the notes at the end of the story.

“Come on m'lady, it's an honour to be asked to meet him.” Mr Muldoon's grin was as cheeky as it was nervous when he turned around at the top of a flight of stairs.

They were in Nassau's brothel, of all places. John was walking beside Miranda, and for the life of her she couldn't read his face. She thought she'd caught glee on it, before it had shifted into something more neutral.

“He's an impatient man, is Blackbeard, better not make him wait,” said Mr Logan, much more earnestly.

Miranda really wasn't sure why Blackbeard would be interested in meeting her. All she knew about him was what James had told her: that Blackbeard had had at least six wives, that he was tall and broad and dark, and that he was a thorn in James' side. James and Miss Guthrie had been happy to see the back of him, so surely she would have heard if Blackbeard had returned to Nassau.

She turned to Anne, who was filing along behind her, and raised her eyebrows. All Miranda got in response was an impassive shrug. Miranda suppose that, if this was some sort of set-up, she'd at least have Anne on her side.

The room Miranda stepped into was dark and smoky, its shutters closed, candles burning on low tables. A pirate sat in the midst of four whores, his face obscured by a wide-brimmed hat. The Madam herself stood there, scantily clad and smirking. Miranda recognised a very pretty whore she'd noticed in the street, with long dark hair and gorgeous round breasts spilling out of her bodice. A soft-eyed blonde reclined by Blackbeard's foot. The last woman was very slender, with long dark curls, a sharp face and a strong nose.

“We'll leave you to it,” Mr Muldoon said, and Miranda thought she heard a snigger from the crew members who'd followed her into the room.

Before she could say anything, they were leaving. John gave her a bright grin, a pat on the shoulder, and mouthed “good luck” before he left with the other crew members. Anne stayed in the room, leaning against the closed door. This was definitely a set-up, and all Miranda could do was face it. She turned to the dark figure.

“Are you ready to meet Blackbeard, _Madame_?” Max asked in her charming accent.

“Of course, I would be glad to,” Miranda said in her most courteous voice.

The one they called Blackbeard stood up. Miranda glimpsed a face framed with dreadlocks, a smirk, and then–

Blackbeard opened her coat, revealing a curvy nude body and the largest merkin Miranda had ever seen. One of the whores snorted, the dark-haired one giggled. Miranda blinked as she took in the sight before her eyes, then burst out laughing.

She should have seen it coming, in truth. The only reason she didn't was that she believed that the crew still held her in the sort of awed respect they'd given her when she'd first sailed. Apparently not, and she was glad of it.

As Miranda looked again at the five charming ladies before her, all wearing rather scandalous outfits, she decided that she was glad of that, too. To be swept up in a sea of beautiful women was no hardship at all.

“Do you find us to your liking, _Madame_?” Max had come forward, eyes twinkling. She was a beauty, with her long dark curls and her dazzling smile. Artists would have fought each other to have her as their muse. “I do hope so, because we are yours for the night.”

“You're all enchanting,” Miranda said with a grin. The women seemed to swirl around her, deft fingers unpinning her clothes. She could feel hot breath on her neck, and desire began to pool in her belly.

There was rum. First from the mouth of Blackbeard herself as she kissed Miranda deeply, tongue lewdly helping the drink slip down Miranda's throat. Then between the breasts of the black-haired woman named Idelle. Miranda lapped the burning drink from her cleavage, squeezing those glorious breasts in her fingers, burying her nose and tongue between them. She felt rather triumphant when Idelle squirmed beneath her, letting out a little noise that sounded too needy to be false.

Rum was dribbled into the small of Max's back and Miranda drank dutifully, dizziness and warmth slowly overcoming her. She was entirely naked by then except for her stays and her stockings, and delighted in running her fingers over the smooth flesh of Max's backside. She caught Anne watching them, her face a strange mixture of amusement and possessiveness.

Miranda licked rum all down the belly of the woman called Charlotte, and chased the last drop as it rolled between her thighs. She slid her tongue between the woman's folds, nosing away golden curls, tasting her juices as though they too were a heady drink. The girls chuckled around Miranda, hands stroking down her back, loosening and removing her stays as Miranda crooked two fingers inside Charlotte and made her buck up against her face. She licked and sucked relentlessly until the girl was a moaning, shuddering mess, spasms of pleasure squeezing Miranda's fingers.

Time went by strangely, both fast and slow. The heavy, pulsing heat of desire grew deep in Miranda's belly, making slickness pool inside her. She sucked at Idelle's breasts, nibbled at Blackbeard's luscious love handles, rubbed herself against Max's silky thigh. Strong hands caught hold of Miranda's hips and flipped her on her back. It was the woman with curly hair. She slid between Miranda's thighs and rutted there, rubbing her wet cunt up against Miranda's and drawing a soft moan from her lips.

“And what is your name?” Miranda asked, twining her fingers in the woman's curls.

“Liz, m'lady.” Her hips ground into Miranda in a slow, sensual rhythm that made Miranda's breath come faster, her heart beat harder. She'd let herself be teased to the edge, and now, gripping Liz's hips, making her grind into her harder, Miranda surrendered to the urge to make herself come. She arched back on the bed, her head nestled on Blackbeard's soft thighs. Blackbeard reached to stroke her breasts, fingers closing over her nipples with just the right amount of force to send a pleasurable jolt down into Miranda's cunt.

Liz bent forward, pressing her lips to Miranda's in a messy kiss, breath quick, hips moving frantically. “Look, Liz is gonna come,” Miranda heard Idelle murmur. She saw her standing at Max's side, watching with a hunger in her eyes. Then Miranda turned back to Liz's lips, tightened her thighs around her waist. She barely remembered which of them came first, only the cry she let out as a heaving, shuddering orgasm pulsed through her belly.

The next thing Miranda remembered was sitting on Blackbeard's face, gripping the headboard and rolling her hips as Blackbeard's talented mouth sucked at her clit, as her tongue slipped inside of Miranda, as her fingers dug into the flesh of Miranda's arse. Then Miranda felt soft hands smooth over her shoulders and lips kiss along her spine, up the nape of her neck. She let out a muffled cry, at the edge once again, barely able to catch her breath anymore. The lips were followed by the sensuous slide of nipples against Miranda's skin. Miranda twisted back, finding that the woman behind her was Idelle. She grasped Idelle's head and kissed her lips deeply. Even as Idelle's tongue teased Miranda's, Blackbeard's tongue flicked at her clit hard and fast. Miranda's moans as she came were swallowed down into Idelle's eager throat.

Miranda was catching her breath, laid out on her back, when Max came crawling between her thighs, her deft fingers stroking along Miranda's folds. The touch was light, at first, exploring, but as desire stirred once again in Miranda's belly, Max's fingers stroked more firmly, more purposefully. Miranda's eyes sought for Anne, who was lounging in a chair in the corner of the room. Anne looked back at her, somewhat jealous, somewhat defiant. Her legs were parted slightly, and her right hand seemed to be buried inside her trousers.

“Don't worry, _ma chère_ ,” Max told her, her fingers drawing exquisite circles over Miranda's clit. “This is something Miss Bonny and I have agreed upon.”

This made Miranda moan softly, delight of a different kind warming her belly. Anne trusted her? Anne would do this for her? And from the smirk on Anne's face, she wasn't averse to what she saw.

Max gave a throaty chuckle and slowly removed her hand from between Miranda's thighs. At Miranda's questioning gaze, Max's eyes glittered. She reached down somewhere below the bed and produced a lovely amber glass dildo.

“ _Je crois que vous allez aimer ceci_ ,” Max said. Her accent was different from the one Miranda had heard in Paris. It took all of Miranda's concentration to understand the words, but then a smile spread on her face.

“ _Je le crois aussi_ ,” Miranda answered, slurring somewhat with rum, her thighs falling wider open. Max chuckled, running the cool tip of the dildo over Miranda's clit; Miranda shivered. Max's fingers came back to stroke Miranda, expertly rousing her desire again, making her wet. Only then did Max swipe the head of the glass cock against Miranda's opening, still not quite sliding it inside.

It felt as though the other girls were holding their breath with anticipation as much as Miranda was while Max teased her. Max stroked the dildo between Miranda's folds, circled her clit with its head, making her squirm on the sheets. When Max sank the glass cock slowly inside Miranda, Miranda was sure that the relieved sigh that filled the room wasn't only hers.

Max moved the dildo deftly, shallow then deep, the fingers of her free hand still stroking Miranda even as she fucked her. It wasn't long before Miranda's thighs trembled and another climax rolled over her. She clenched and clenched over the hard glass, moaning wantonly.

When Miranda stopped quivering, when the happy haze lifted from her mind, she found two dark eyes watching her. Idelle was sitting beside her on the bed, a strangely bashful smile on her face. Blackbeard and Liz had made off together to a corner of the room and were sharing a drink of rum. Max had climbed into Anne's lap and wound an arm around her shoulders.

“D'you, like… wanna fuck me with that?” Idelle asked, pointing at the dildo Max had left beside Miranda on the bed. The tone was casual, but her eyes were hopeful. “We have a harness.”

“And you're shameless,” Blackbeard called out.

“Aw fuck off,” Idelle told her, much to Miranda's amusement. Then she turned back to Miranda. “Would you?”

Miranda slid forward, wrapping her arms around Idelle's waist and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. They were perfect lips, soft and sensuous. “It would be my pleasure.”

The harness fitted Miranda very well indeed; Charlotte helped her fasten it, warm hands ghosting over Miranda's skin. The glass cock's smooth base pressed up against Miranda's cunt, and that was a pleasure in itself. But more pleasurable still was the sight of Idelle sprawled on the bed, thighs parted, stroking herself as she watched Miranda strap the dildo to her hips.

“Are you impatient, young lady?” Miranda asked in a tone that made Idelle squirm. She knew a girl like this when she saw one. A girl who enjoyed the authority of an older woman. My, what Miranda could do, given a little time alone with her…

But right now languor was setting in, rum and pleasure making Miranda sluggish. Had Idelle not asked to be fucked, Miranda would have happily sunken into euphoric slumber. This was too good an occasion to miss, however. Thrills of pleasure already coursed through Miranda's belly in anticipation.

“I am, m'lady,” Idelle answered, and Miranda realised she'd nearly forgotten the question. She bent to grasp Idelle's face between thumb and forefinger and kiss her with just an edge of teeth. Idelle moaned into her mouth. Oh yes, Miranda knew exactly what to do with this one.

“And are you ready for me?” Miranda stroked along the dildo's smooth length, cupped a hand beneath it to feel its weight. It wasn't excessively large, but so hard that using it required some care.

“Yes, m'lady.” Idelle dipped two fingers inside herself. “I'm very wet,” she whispered, gazing into Miranda's eyes.

“Let's see.” Miranda grinned and moved onto the bed beside Idelle, running her hands down those beautiful breasts, over the curve of Idelle's waist and hips, down between her thighs. Idelle gave a soft moan when Miranda stroked along her cunt, teasing her clit before sliding her fingers inside her. Idelle was sodden, and the thought alone of her being so aroused made dampness roll down Miranda's thighs.

She bent and kissed Idelle, long and lewd, chasing Idelle's pretty tongue, pressing herself up against her soft warm skin. Idelle's arms wrapped around Miranda's waist, her hands stroked down her hips, squeezing Miranda's buttocks. Oh, she was impatient, and Miranda couldn't help but smile. There was such promise, here.

Miranda slipped the glass dildo inside of Idelle's wanton cunt, slowly, enjoying each whimper and plea for more. It wasn't long before Miranda found a rhythm, moving between Idelle's thighs, the base of the dildo rubbing up deliciously against her own clit with every thrust. Hands explored Miranda's back from behind her – Charlotte's hands – running all down her spine, stroking her arse. Miranda bucked harder into Idelle when Charlotte slid two fingers inside of her, moving with her, pressing kisses and bites all down Miranda's back.

Idelle was loud, so loud, as she neared orgasm. Her thighs trembled, wrapped tighter around Miranda's waist; she'd dipped her fingers between them to help herself come, and her flushed face was a picture. Miranda moved harder, faster, chasing her own orgasm, shuddering under Charlotte's mouth, moaning into Idelle's.

Pleasure pulsed through Miranda, drawing a shout from her lungs, even as Idelle let out a drawn-out cry and writhed beneath her. Miranda's hips slowed, but her body still shuddered and throbbed with ecstasy. Idelle clung to her, her face buried in the crook of Miranda's neck, breath coming in heaving gulps. Charlotte had lain her cheek against Miranda's shoulder blade.

Everything was warm, and peaceful. Miranda let herself roll onto the bed, exhausted and finally sated, and lay with her cheek cushioned on one of Idelle's breasts. Even as she let herself melt into sleep, Miranda looked into Idelle's dark eyes. This whole evening had been like a sweet, elusive dream but this woman – this woman she would meet again, Miranda swore to herself. And when that day came, she would see to it that all her needs were fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> The brief French conversation reads "I think that you're going to like this" / "I think so too".
> 
> BONUS: [my edit for this fic](https://imgur.com/XpPFMnw) (graphic!)


End file.
